Light Was All We Knew
by Artemis Sherwood
Summary: ( A Paradise Lost fanfic/sequel. Rated T for a smidgen of violence.) Michael is an angel of the Lord, a servant of the most high, and a soldier. He is sent to Earth to fulfill his task: to defeat and throw his own flesh and blood in chains and leave him to rot in an eternal pit of fire and torment. But is he strong enough to do it?


Michael knelt before Him and bowed his head in silent humility. The tips of his wings shivered and the sensation rippled down into his shoulders. It was an honor and a privilege for him to be in his God's presence and receiving His commands.

"You know what your duty is."

The indescribable voice of God echoed through the empty air. "Yes, Lord."

"Go, then."

Michael opened his eyes and found himself at the entrance to Heaven. He stood and looked around. He touched the gold and pearl gates with a fondness a soldier like him sometimes found rare. His wings shivered as he looked through the realms of space and time to Earth. He saw the children of God and the children of the fallen angel and exhaled.

"What time I am afraid, I put my trust in Thee," he prayed. "In God I rest, and praise. In God I put my trust, I neither doubt nor fear, for man can never harm with God my helper near."

His eyes slid closed as peace washed over him. He spread his arms in silent worship as he fell forward, stars and planets passing him in the span of a thousand years or in a single second; time was non-existent to him. His Heavenly robes melted into battle armor. Downy feathers melded with Michael's back and shoulders as the Earth steadily approached him.

When he blinked, he was on Earth. He was in a park filled with laughing children and running animals and smiling families. Michael turned and looked around at the happy faces of young, innocent children past him and he smiled. His heart filled with joy to see humans spending time with one another as God wanted.

But something was very wrong; Michael could feel great evil nearby. It took him less than a fraction of a second to recognize the source. Fear and determination passed through Michael's mind as he began walking forward.

Michael scanned the area immediately around himself. He knew that Satan was nearby. Approaching him was a handsome man in his early thirties; lightly tanned skin, high cheekbones, black hair that hung over his forehead in an alluring manner and beautiful blue-green eyes that sparkled with sunlight. Michael knew him instantly and began praying. "Yahweh, grant me strength," he breathed. "I need Your strength to do this."

"Dear brother, Michael," the man said with a charismatic smile. "How coincidental that I should meet you here. Don't you think?"

"You know why I am here."

Satan waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, please. Details. Can't we just have a nice little chat, have some tea, catch up on old times?" Michael waved his hand and his flaming sword materialized in his hand. He swiftly lifted the sword and held the point to Satan's neck. "I'll take that as a no, then."

The humans gathered around them gasped in shock and ran away screaming. Satan cackled and raised his hands in his insane laughter. "The fear, the terror. Isn't it glorious?"

Michael's head began to spin as his memories whirled around inside his skull. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips to his temple as pain rushed through his veins. The memories, the happier times from before the dark days of the War all came flooding back.

* * *

_Lucifer rested a hand on Michael's shoulder and smiled. "Is this not a glorious day that the Lord has given us, Brother?"_

_Michael smiled in return. "It is indeed, Lucifer. I thank and praise Him for the beauty He has given us."_

_From behind the two angels, Gabriel called their names joyfully. Raphael was walking silently beside Gabriel as the two approached Lucifer and Michael. "Our Lord has given us a magnificent day," Gabriel exclaimed with a wide grin._

_Lucifer nodded in respect to his older brother. "Let us rejoice, dear brothers. All of us."_

* * *

"You were the one He loved and trusted most. I was never bitter or jealous, no one of us were. We were friends and brothers and we all loved you." Michael took a deep, shuddering breath. "What was so fulfilling about your rebellion? Why did you do it?"

"Because I could." Satan yawned and casually covered his mouth with his hand. "I was so tired of peace and harmony and that foolish old man with the nerve to call Himself a god ruling with 'love'. The only way to rule is with a cold, hard, iron fist! Rule with fear and hatred and power! Now _that's _the way to rule, Brother!"

"You are not my brother! You are the Prince of Darkness, the father of all lies and evil."

Satan chuckled, sticking his tongue out between his perfectly straight, white teeth. Michael watched in frozen horror and disgust as the pink, human tongue shifted to that of a snake's. The devil twisted his wrist with a flourish and a long onyx sword slowly materialized in his hand. "Call me Lucifer, will you?"

"You lost your right to that title when you took our Father's love and dashed it down to Hell!"

Michael grimaced when the sword came down hard upon his. Through is bodily pain, he heard Satan laugh manically. The angel could feel God's strength welling inside him and silently begged another prayer to his Father.

"Your strength has diminished, I see."

"My strength comes from the Almighty One," Michael responded as their swords clashed again. "It shall not run out nor fail."

Satan rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. Seeing the devil's distraction, Michael gave a harsh blow to his opponent's stomach. Satan hissed in the angel's face, his forked tongue slipping between his pearly white teeth.

"Oh, Michael, my dearest Brother. We were close back home, weren't we? So very close."

Another blow was dealt by Michael and Satan stumbled backwards. Michael saw the grimace of pain on his fallen brother's face and took a deep breath. It hurt him to defeat his own blood this way, but he had to. God had commanded it and he knew that if he did not defeat Satan, then the entire universe would fall to darkness and despair. All of creation would be destroyed if Satan won this war. All of creation rested on Michael's shoulders.

* * *

"_You four brothers were the firstborn of the Host." The four angels nodded in respect and humility. "And the four of you have been very close with one another. Especially the two of you," He said in reference to Michael and Lucifer._

"_We are brothers, Yahweh," Lucifer responded smoothly. "We are meant to be close to one another."_

"_This is what I have commanded of My Host. It pleases Me that my creations love each other so dearly."_

"_It is only You who we could love more than our brothers," Michael responded softly, his head bowed. "Our devotion to You overcomes all else."_

* * *

Satan chuckled and ran a hand through his loose black hair, then suddenly rammed the handle of his sword against Michael's cheekbone. "You do realize, of course, that you can change your mind still? Come now, Brother, don't be foolish! Turn away from that god you worship and praise! Follow me! We can be a family again, just the way it was before all of this ever started."

"You know I cannot do that," Michael replied as he wiped blood from his lips.

"Michael, don't be stupid! How can you still love your Father after he's done _this _to you: sent you to a filthy, stinking planet filled with filthy, stinking humans who lie and cheat and murder and steal-"

"Get behind me, Satan!" the angel cried as he swung his sword at Satan's chest. "You are a stumbling block to me and you will bring about my downfall! But," he added with a breathless, knowing smile, "Yahweh is with me always and He protects me."

Satan screamed in agony as his brother's sword pierced his skin and drew large amounts of blood. He snarled and fell to his knees, his hands cupping the open wound on his chest. Michael's stony expression remained firm and strong as Satan looked pleadingly up at him. He smashed his heel on the devil's blade and shattered it, then positioned his sword at Satan's neck once again and set his jaw.

"Well?" Satan asked bitterly. "What are you going to do, huh? Kill me? Imprison me, maybe? I'm not afraid of you, you pathetic excuse for an angel! You think you're holy, do you? You think you're so powerful and mighty-"

"No, Satan, I do not," Michael countered evenly. "For only God can be described with those words. Not I."

* * *

"_I am powerful! I am mightier than Him! I am supreme!"_

_Michael watched his brother in shocked terror. "Lucifer, what have you done?"_

"_He rules with love and compassion and mercy! I know what He would do to you and the Host: He would have you be His slaves! I will not be that pathetic, weak, disgusting god's slave! I am better!"_

"_Lucifer, why do you say these things? Are you mad?"_

"_Perhaps I am, Brother, but at least I am no fool."_

* * *

Heavy chains of metal, rock, and unbreakable stone started to bind themselves around the bleeding and whimpering figure of Satan as he rocked back and forth in misery. Michael grimaced as he wiped his forehead. He had nearly completed his duty and it was time for him to return home.

He looked skywards and felt his wings returning to his body. Without so much of a grunt of effort, Michael grabbed Satan by the chains close to his neck and lifted him up. With sword in hand, the angel walked forward with his defeated opponent slumping at his side in shame.

"You know what awaits you, Dragon of Hell," Michael said, looking straight ahead. "An eternity of torture and damnation and horror."

"How dull."

"This was your own doing. You know this."

The ground opened up beneath their feet and they fell through without harm. Once they landed, two other Heavenly angels in regal battle armor appeared: Gabriel and Raphael. They each pulled their own swords from their sheaths and nodded silently. Michael knew they would be with him, just as God had been. He returned the nod and pushed Satan forward.

The pit was at their feet; it was erupting with lava and screams and putrid stenches. Satan turned to his once-brother and cried. "Please! Michael! Brother, you must listen to me! You can't put me in there! It's horrible and disgusting! It will be torture!"

"This is what awaits those who rebel against the One True God," Michael said in a commanding voice. "Remember during your torment, Satan, that you brought this upon yourself. You and no one else."

"No! No, you can't! You can't, you can't!"

Michael grabbed the chains and used them to hold Satan over the edge of the pit. "Goodbye." And then he let go.

Gabriel and Raphael came from behind and each put a hand on their brother's shoulder. Michael sheathed his sword and let his shoulders fall. He watched the fallen angel scream and writhe and cry and found that he had to look away. A soldier he might be, but to watch the being he once loved more than any other experience pure damnation was almost more than he could bear.

"You did well, Brother," Raphael said encouragingly.

"You fought well," Gabriel added.

Michael returned his eyes to the pit and watched Satan's figure until it was nothing more than a speck of dust. "Angel and bringer of light no more," he said sadly. "No more."


End file.
